Christmas with Chris
by stellarlies
Summary: If it was with Chirs, Christmas could meant great things. Chris/New D.


So I wanted to give you something and here it is, darling. For my dear friend Idonxiquote.

English is not my first language so easy on that.

 **Disclaimer** : I swear guys, Pet Shop of Horrors doesn't belong to me. If it did, D and Leon would have ended together.

* * *

-.-

Christmas with Chris.

-.-

Chris was really an festive person, and D didn't really mind. He really didn't celebrate Christmas (you have to believe in catholicism for that first, right?) so he didn't understand all the fuzz about the festivity. But Chris was really excited about that. He decorated his house, he decorated all his friend's house, and now he was decorating the shop.

D complied, because he was very sure Chris only missed his home. This was the first Christmas he had without his family after he moved out and lived alone, and he was trying to hold the spirit by himself. D found it adorable. So he let him decorate all he wanted, full his shop of those boxes (so many boxes everywhere, if he didn't ended that day D was going to burn all those boxes) and he let him to put those awfull sweaters to the animals (the ones who were ok with it, Chris wasn't the type to obligate the animals in his shop in the first place, and finally, D wouldn't have allowed it).

He looked so excited adornating that tree! D took a sip of his tea while observing the human. Chris was really kind and good with the animals of his shop, D had a weak spot for him. He knew, for his grandpa's stories, how bad and terrible humans can be, and he has seen by first hand how bad with animals they can get, but watching Chris his faith for humanity stars getting bigger and bigger. Or maybe he's just in love.

"You know, D... The scent of your shop with this decoration brings me memories. Of when I was... with the Count D and my brother".

D looked at him carefully. Chris never talked about the other Count D. Nor about his brother. D himself didn't liked to talk about the other D either. He got a pull of jeolousy inside, Chris called the other one "Count D". He was a Count D too! But Chris felt nostalgic, so D waited.

"They used to fight so much! I didn't understand why they spend so many time together if the hated each other that much. Now, with you... I think I can understand Leon. Dumb older brother, though".

"Weird you say that, Chris, we never fight".

Well, _almost_ never. But D didn't wanted to bring that particular fact up.

"No... it's not for that" Chris giggled. "It's just... you guys are really handsome and charming, that's all".

D blushed and looked at other way. Damn Chris and his stupid sweet talk. But suddenly rage swirled in him.

"So you... you believe your brother's D was as charming as me?"

Chris placed the last ball in the tree and sat right next to his boyfriend.

"You have the same face D... _sweety_ ".

"I don't mean that. Also, I'm pretty sure that awfull hairstyle takes him away some points".

Chris laughed. D trying to hold his jeolousy was adorable. Yes, his D looked beutiful with his hair back (though he adored when it got all messy for his kisses, but they will have time for that later) and he did found him more charming than the other D, then again, he wasn't precisely in love of the other D, his D was just being over-dramatic.

"Yes, you look handsome too. So pretty ".

"Too?".

Chris had an idea. He inclined to a box next to him and took out some mistletoe. D looked at the thing with surprised, then rolled his eyes. Chessy boyfriend being chessy. He couldn't say he didn't loved when Chris did that kind of stuffs, but it was embarrasing.

"I like you much better than Count D, D. Specially because with you I can do this" Placing the mistletoe on top of their head, he kissed him.

D moaned in his mouth. He kissed him with want, holding him by his tie. They separated to breath and D added:

"So you only like me better because you can fuck me?"

"Well, no. You also look great in selfies".

Smiling embarrased for the kiss in his cheek (for the stupid picture), D thought Christmas could mean something great, if he spend them with Chris.

-.-

* * *

Because I headcanon New D and Chris take tons of selfies together. And D loves them. Because he's a new milenium God dork, and Chris doesn't help him to be less human-like. Also because it's hilarious. Also because with all that evidence Chris is probably going to jail because of his online over sharing and I find that hilarious too. Technology it's a burden indeed. (?)

The title... don't ask lol, I didn't knew how to name it.

ALSO what is this? ugh, I hope you liked it darling. But thanks for reading!


End file.
